Rewind (Kuroshitsuji Fanfic)
by littleblacktoxic
Summary: Lucinda Naomi is your typical high-class noble, who runs a whine company. One day she gets a letter from a noble men and an old friend named Ciel Phantomhive claiming she is in one of his guard dog's cases. Instead of being questioned, she joins his case instead; and finds out new information about him and his butler. Are both Ciel's and Lucinda's past any different?


It was a quiet, peaceful fall afternoon in the Naomi estate's garden. A girl that appeared to be thirteen had brown hair and piercing hazel eyes was in a study, writing down paperwork. She looked bored out of her mind and wanted to take a break from her boring work.

'I wish I could rest for the day but that would mean more paperwork for tomorrow' she thought.

While she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't see nor hear her maid come into the study. Lucinda was cut out her thoughts when she heard her voice being called.

"Lady Naomi, I come to serve you your tea today" her maid said. Lucinda looked up and stared at her. "Today tea is the delighted Earl Grey Tea with on the side a strawberry creamed pound cake."

Lucinda sighed in relief. All this stress has been making her go mad (or crazy). First she had to buy another factory in China for more employment for the family's wine company, which meant more work for her and even more paperwork.

Lucinda stood up from her chair and stretches her arms. Her maid, Kathryn, put the well-designed cup off the tray she was holding and put it on the desk. Kathryn started pouring the Earl Grey tea into the cup. She put exactly five cubed sugars into Lucinda's tea just how the lady Naomi liked it. Kathryn began stirring the tea until the sugar was dissolved. She put the cake on her desk and stood quietly at the side of Lucinda's chair.

"Kathryn, I have a question for you that I want you to answer" Lucinda spoke turning her head to her maid.

"What is your question, milady?"

Lucinda pointed to an envelope that was on the tray. "Who is that letter from?" She questioned.

"It's from a Ciel Phantomhive" Kathryn answered. Lucinda's green eyes flickered open and quickly snatched the envelope from the tray.

"Ciel Phantomhive... I've never heard that name in a long, long time" she said staring at the white envelope. She grabbed a knife cutter and began to rip the envelope open. A nicely written letter was inside and it said:

_Dear Lady Naomi,_

_It has been a long time sense we spoke to one another hasn't it? If you don't mind, I would like you to come to my manor. As you heard around London I am the queen's guard dog and I would like to have an exchange of questions and answers that concerns you that is in my current case._

_I hope to see you soon tomorrow evening._

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Ciel Phantomhive_

Lucinda was astonished. She didn't know what to say to this letter. Should she be happy that she can see her old friend again, or be really concern that she is part of the queen's guard dog's case? She had heard that the guard dog's cases were somewhat brutal and crazy to even understand. So why is she yearning to accept the invitation?

"Milady are you alright? You seem a bit pale" Kathryn spoke, her voice and expression not that much concerned but still worried.

"It's nothing. I just feel a little... Taken aback" she answered her voice shaking a bit.

"Do you need a drink of water instead of tea?" The maid questioned.

"No I'm fine" Lucinda answered.

"Alright then milady I shall take my leave. Ring the bell if you need anything. Don't over work yourself alright?" All was answered was a simple nod from the noble. The maid turned around and walk towards the door to take her leave. Before the maid reach for the handle she heard her master speak, "Oh and Kathryn, make sure you set a carriage for tomorrow. Where going to the estate of Ciel Phantomhive"

"Yes, milady" Kathryn walked out the door with an invisible smirk on her face.

Lucinda held her thumb and her index finger at the bridge of her nose.

'What am I to do? It has been seven years sense we last saw each other. Seven years! How in the bloody hell am I supposed to react when I meet him tomorrow' she thought.

It was too sudden for her. It was too sudden to meet her long lost friend, after so many events happen.

Lucinda slumped in her chair and grabbed her fork and started eating the strawberry cream pound cake, angrily.


End file.
